BFDI(A) Viewer Voting (FCO)
ONLY FCO CAN EDIT. This is a reboot of BFDI(A) Viewer Voting (SlimerGamer953). Why did I not just go back to the original page and release episode 4? Because 1. I'm Lazy and 2. It was vandalized by BookSnowballandFlowerarethebest. Hopefully this one won't be vandalized. This show will also be held on my DeviantArt, you can go there if you want to read it too. Episode I: "The Plank" (same as episode 1 of the original, with some changes) Announcer: Hello, people. Welcome to BFDI(A) VV, or Battle for Dream Island (Again) Viewer Voting. I'm your host, speaker box. Here, 30 people will vote for who should win a paradise known as Dream Island. Pen: Oh! Oh! I want Dream Island! Donut: No! I deserve it! Flower: ALL OF YOU ARE WEAK! I'M THE ONE THAT SHOULD WIN BECAUSE I'M THE MOST BEAUTIFUL! Announcer: Um, well, since all of you cannot decide who should win, we need a challenge to choose. Pen: What? Really? Announcer: Yes. Really. All of you have to stand on that plank over there. (everyone gets on the plank) Announcer: Whoever stands on the bar the longest wins. Also, Puffball is eliminated because she can fly. Puffball: What? Announcer: GO. Spongy: Uh Oh! (Falls in water) Pencil: Spongy is so disgusting. Match: I agree. Hey, do you like, want to start a like, alliance? Pencil: Of course! Ruby! Come over here! Ruby: Yay! Another alliance! Ice Cube: What about me? Book: Oh, and me too! Pencil: You can be... Alternates? (Book and Ice Cube give Pencil a glare) Book: FINE! Blocky: Hey, Eraser! Watch this! (Pushes off Donut) Eraser: I'm better! (Pushes off Dora and David) Dora: (perfect spanish) ERASER, YOU WILL PAY! David: Aw, seriously? (Falls in water) Blocky: Oh yeah? (Tries to push off Flower, but she pushes Blocky off) Flower: HOW DARE YOU GET CLOSE TO ME!? Eraser: Ha ha! (Flower then pushes off Eraser) Woah! Flower: YOU'RE GOING WITH BLOCKY, ERASER! Fries: Gelatin! Go push off Flower! Gelatin: Okay. (Pulls out freeze juice) Flower: Huh? (Freezes, then falls in water) Fries: Good job Gelatin! Gelatin: Thank You! Firey: Coiny, how are you still up here? You would've fallen in by now! Coiny: Well, you would've fallen in first! (Firey gets a idea, he lights Bomby's fuse) Bomby: OH NO FIREY, YOU LIT MY FUSE! Coiny: You really think that will- (Coiny is cut off by Bomby's explosion, that pushed off Firey, Coiny, Nickel, Match and Yellow Face) Pencil: Match! No! Yellow Face: Fooey! Snowball: I'm winning! (Pushes off Ice Cube) Book: Icy! (Freezes Snowball and grabs Ice Cube, while Snowball falls in the water) Fries: Gelatin! Push off Pin! Gelatin: Okay. (As Gelatin tries to knock over Pin, Pin knocks over him and Fries) Tennis Ball: Golf Ball, I'm glad we're still in! Golf Ball: I am too! We have a 93.22% chance of winning! Pen: Well, now you have a... Uhh... What do you have? (Pushes off both) GB: A 0.000% chance! Pen: yeah, whatever. (Woody gets close to Teardrop, and hearts come above his head. Teardrop kicks Woody off angrily) Pencil: Come on Ruby, we have to get moving! Ruby: I think this is where Gelatin and Fries were. Book: Watch Out! (Pin pushes off all of them) Leafy: Hey Bubble! You what to come with me? Bubble: shoire! (Pin then runs up to Bubble) Bubble: Oh Noio! (Gets popped by Pin) Leafy: Pin, why did you do that? Pin: I want to win! Leafy: well, I can't let that allowed around me so I have to push you off! (Pushes off Pin) Pen: Rocky, why are you still in? (Pushes Rocky off) Pen: And you, Needy, (slap) what about you? Needle: Well- (gets pushed off by Pen) FINAL 4 Leafy: Icy, we have to stay together! Pen: um... Icy? You should've been pushed off by now! Ice Cube: Wha? Pen: Don't worry, I'll push you off! (Pushes... You get it.) Leafy: That was mean! That was mean! Pen: Yeah, so? (Pushes Leafy) Announcer: well, it looks like Teardrop and Pen are team captains. They will pick teams. Pen: How about a team with the male contestants, and the female contestants? I'll be team captain of the males, TD will be captain of the females. Announcer: Well because Teardrop can't talk, I guess that's how we're going to do this. (Everyone gets in teams) Firey: so... Is there going to be voting? Announcer: Yes. Since a member of the girls team fell last (Leafy) They are up for elimination. Vote by February 1st, 2018. You can vote two ways. You can comment here, or you can copy and paste the link below. See you in BFDI(A) VV II. Episode 2: "Under the Sea Announcer: Welcome back to BFDI(A) VV. Last episode, Pen: I was team captain! Announcer: Yes, Pen, you where one of them. The other was the non-speaking lacrimal fluid. Anyways, It's time for Cake at Stake, for the Female Team. Dadadadadadada Cake at Stake! Leafy: I really hope Icy isn't eliminated! She doesn't deserve to go! Announcer: Shush. We got 2 votes. I have 12 slices of strawberry cake. Book: Oooh, sounds delicious! Announcer: Yes it is very delicious. Anyways, only one of you got votes, so I'll throw cake to the people with 0. First safe is Teardrop. (Teardrop smiles, then tries to catch the cake, but then the cake hits her in the face) Announcer: So are Ice Cube and Leafy. Leafy: Yes! (The cake gets thrown past her) Huh? (The cake hits Ice Cube in the face) Announcer: Ruby is also safe at 0. Ruby: Yay! (grabs cake) Pencil: Uh oh Match, one of us might be voted out! I don't want that to happen! Match: Yeah, me and like, Pence-Pence, need to like, stick together! Announcer: No worries. Both of you got 0 votes, and are safe. Pencil: Yay! The alliance stays! (her and Match grab their cake) Announcer: Next safe is... Bubble and Pin. Pin: Hey, (catches cake) Isn't weird that you said our names at the same time? Announcer: No. (the cake gets thrown to Bubble, and she pops) Announcer: Puffball and (slowed down) Needy (slap) get to enjoy cake too. Puffball: (eats the cake) Gulp! Announcer: Now it's down to Golf Ball, Flower, and Dora. Flower: If the viewers voted me out, I'll, I'll CRUSH THEM! Golf Ball: I can't be eliminated! I need to help the team! Dora: (in perfect spanish) I NEED TO STAY SO I CAN EAT ISLANDS! Announcer: Golf Ball is safe with 0 votes. (The cake hits golf ball in the face) Announcer: Now it's down to Flower or Dora. One of you got 0 votes, while the other got 2. Let's see the votes. FLOWER: 0 DORA: 2 Announcer: So Flower is safe with 0 votes, Flower: YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH! (grabs cake) Announcer: And Dora is eliminated! Dora: (in perfect spanish) ALL YOU VOTERS MADE A BAD DECISION! I WILL HAUNT ALL OF YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! (Gets flinged to the Tiny Loser Chamber (TLC), which is then thrown in the Locker of Losers (LOL), which is then thrown in the Room of Failed Losers (ROFL)) Announcer: Now we can get to the second contest. The second contest is to make a boat, get in it, and row it across the Goiky Canal. The Fastest team wins, and the slowest is up for elimination. Go. Pen: Listen everyone! We have to win again! Let's go! Everyone! Start building the boat! Fries: And what about you? You're not doing anything! Pen: JUST GO BUILD THE BOAT! Fries: FINE, OKAY! Don't be so rude. (Firey starts building the boat, but sets in on fire instead.) Pen: FIREY!!! Firey: What? I'm fire, I can't stop it! Pencil: How about we just use Puffball? She can fly! Puffball: Okay. 15 Minutes later... Blocky: Pen, we're finished! Pen: Pretty boxy, but okay. Everyone, get in. (Everyone on the boys team climbs in) Donut: Oh no! The other team is far ahead! Coiny: I've got this! (Grabs a stick) hmm... Ah hah! (Coiny throws the stick, knocking Match off) Donut: Coiny! Stop throwing sticks! It's wasting our time. Coiny: So what? Yellow Face: WELL, I KNOW WE'RE GOING TO WIN! Firey: But we don't have flying puffballs! Yellow Face: THAT'S A GOOD POINT... HEY VIEWERS! FOR ONLY $14.99, YOU CAN BUY OUR NEW ROBOTIC PUFFBALL Fries: Yellow Face your not helping. Snowball: Everyone shut up! Nickel: Snowball, calm down. Snowball: AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW?? YOU'RE JUST A GRAY COINY! Gelatin: I agree with Nickel, you have to calm down. Pencil: Match! No! Ruby: We can get Match later. Pencil: Wait, has anyone seen Bubble? Pin: Um, she died at Cake at Stake Pencil: Whatever, the other team needs to taste their medicine! Pin: But we don't have any medicine! Pencil: Whatever. (She grabs a stick, and throws it at the boy team. It knocks Nickel off) Nickel: Woah! Blocky: Why is everyone throwing sticks? Tennis Ball: Come on Pen, speed it up, we're going to lose. Pen: Oh no! The other team is at the finish line! Pencil: I'll go find Match! Pen: We need to go faster! Eraser, go find Nickel! Eraser: Okay. Pencil: (Finds Match in the ocean) There you are! Now we have to swim back! Eraser: I found Nickel! Pen: Good! We're almost at the finish line! (jumps back in his boat) (Pencil is swimming at the same speed of the boat of the boy team. It zooms up on her and Pen's face) Pencil: (climbs up to the finish line) Yes! Pen: No! Announcer: Times up. So, since the Female team got to the finish line first, the Male team is up for elimination. Voting ends February 10th, 2018. Vote in the comments or at the link below. vote here!Category:SlimerGamer953 Category:Made by SlimerGamer953 Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Reboots Category:Blocky Category:Bomby Category:Book Category:Bubble Category:Coiny Category:David Category:Donut Category:Dora Category:Firey Category:Flower Category:Fries Category:Golf Ball Category:Ice Cube Category:Leafy Category:Match Category:Nickel Category:Needle Category:Pen Category:Pencil Category:Pin Category:Rocky Category:Ruby Category:Snowball Category:Spongy Category:Gelatin Category:Teardrop Category:Tennis Ball Category:Woody Category:Yellow Face Category:Eraser